A Strange Day part 1
by Daemon1
Summary: a pokemon;dbz crossover. my first fic. hope you like it =)


A Strange Day Part 1 by Daemon 

********************************************************************************************** 

It was a beautiful day in the countryside a few miles outside of Hope City. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were walking down a small dirt road. "I sure hope we can find that new type of Pokemon that Prof. Oak keeps talking about." Ash said to the others. "What did he call it again? Shenlong?" "Yes, that's what he called it." confirmed Brock. "Didn't he also say that it was a dragon type Pokemon?" asked Misty. "Gee, I don't know, Misty, I wasn't really listening when he said that." Ash said somewhat sheepishly. "Pika-pi pi-chu." "What is it, Pikachu?" "Pi-pika chu-pi-pika." "Someone is heading this way?" "Pika." "I wonder who it is." ********************************************************************************************** 

That same day, only about a mile away, Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Pan were having a leisurely picnic. "I wonder who's coming?" Trunks thought aloud. "I can sense someone with a power level of about 100." "Really? I thought we knew everyone with a power level above 50." said Pan. "I guess we'll have to go check it out," said Goten with a sigh. "And just when I was starting to get comfortable, too." The others burst out laughing at Goten, who had his father's goofy grin on his face. 

"Well I guess we should head that way then." said Marron, as usual the sensible one of the group. "Well then, walk or fly, guys?" Trunks asked the others. "Walk" Marron decided for the group. "One of these days I'm gonna learn how to fly." she muttered to herself. ********************************************************************************************** 

"I can see them now, I think," announced Ash. "it's two girls, one boy, and James?" "I thought he only hung out with Jesse and Meowth," said Misty. "I guess not." Brock said to her. ********************************************************************************************** 

"They're just coming into view," Trunks told the others. "Let's see, it looks like there's two boys, one girl, and little rat thing." "Rat thing?" questioned Marron. "Couldn't you be a little more specific?" "No, it really does look like a little yellow rat, Marron." Goten told her. "It's actually kinda cute." said Pan. Goten and Trunks face-vaulted. 

"I wonder if they can help us find the dragonballs." said Trunks, after he recovered. "What do you want the dragonballs for?" asked Marron. "Do you have a wish or something?" "No, but my mom thought it would be a good idea to have them, y'know just in case something would happen. We already have three back at the house." "Hey, that's a great idea! Let's see if we can find the rest for her!" cried Pan excitedly. "Like I was saying before, we could ask those people if they know where any are." said Trunks. ********************************************************************************************** 

"Looks like they're getting closer," said Ash. "I hope they don't want to battle." Misty said worriedly. "They don't seem to have any Pokemon or pokeballs with them," observed Brock. "No Pokemon?!" Ash exclaimed. Don't they know that they should always keep at least one Pokemon with them to scare off wild Pokemon?" Ash was amazed at this apparent stupidity. ********************************************************************************************** ********************************************************************************************** 

The two groups were moving closer to each other now. Once they drew even on the small path they stopped and introduced themselves. "Hi! I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu." "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Goten, and that's Marron, Pan, and Trunks. What's a Pikachu?" "You don't know what a Pikachu is?" Ash was incredulous. "Don't you have any Pokemon?" "What are Pokemon?" Ash's jaw dropped. "You don't know what Pokemon are? Where have you been the last 500 years?!" "Um......I dunno," said Goten, looking at Ash strangely. "Oh well, there's always time to learn, ne?" Marron said brightly, trying to break the silence that followed. "Well , we were wondering if you could help us," Brock said. "We're not real familiar with this place." "Sure, we know this place inside-out, whatever it is we can help." Pan told them confidently. "Actually, we wanted to ask you a question too," Marron told them, with an annoyed look at Pan. "O.K. shoot." Ash said. 

Marron started to show them a sketch she had drawn of a dragonball. Goten suddenly cut in. "Can I test each one of you for strength?" Marron glared at him. "Well, um, sure I guess." Ash said uncertainly "What do we have to do?" "Well, actually you just have to stand there," He stood there and looked at each one of them in turn. "Hmm.....not you, not you, not you, ah yes, it's you, Misty!" "Me? What about me?" she said, looking scared. "Oh no, nothing's wrong with you. Trunks sensed a high power level earlier, and I was just wondering who it was. You have a high power level for just a human, Misty.Have you ever done any sort of training?" "Oh, I've never done any training, if you mean for fighting, but what do you mean a human? Aren't you human too?" "Well, um...no not exactly. Trunks and I are half saiyan and Pan is one-fourth saiyan, so we're not exactly human." "Saiyan? What the heck is a saiyan?!" Misty said, horrified. "Well, a saiyan is just like a human in every way except one." Marron explained calmly. "The one difference between humans and saiyans is that saiyans have tails, which allow them to change into huge monkeys during the light of full moon." "You're kidding, right?" Misty said, not really believing herself. "No, she's telling you the truth," Goten said, unwrapping his tail from around his waist where his baggy shirt had hid it. "Ah, yes, you do have tails," said Misty, the fright showing clearly on her face. "So, does this mean you're aliens?" Ash said curiously. "Well, yes, I guess so," said Pan. "Although I never really thought of it that way." "S-so if they're out at night and they see a full moon they'll change into giant monkeys?" Misty asked nervously. 

"Actually, you don't have to worry, Misty," Trunks said. "Piccolo destroyed the moon a long time ago. Didn't you ever notice?" "Well, now that you mention it, I never really did notice that the moon was gone." she said. "Wait a second," Marron said, a look of concentration on her face. "When I was talking with Gohan, he said Piccolo destroyed the moon when he was 6. How old is he now, Goten?" "Hmm, let's see now he's about 25 now, I think." "And how old are you, Misty?" "I just turned 13." "Heh, no wonder you never noticed the moon was gone," Marron said. "It's been gone for 19 years now!" "Oh," Misty said sheepishly. 

"Who's Piccolo?" she asked. "He's an alien too," Goten began. Trunks cut him off. "He was Gohan's mentor and trainer." "Oh, I didn't know so many aliens lived on this planet, " said Misty. "But, who's Gohan?" "He's my big brother," Goten replied. 

"Hey, Marron! You know what we should do?" said Pan. "What, Pan?" "We should take Ash, Brock,and Misty to meet all of our friends." "Hmm...that's a pretty good idea, Pan." Marron replied. "We should go visit my mom too," Goten said. "Why, Goten?" "My mom still has a dragonball from when Gohan was little. He used to wear it on his hat." "They haven't used the dragonballs for that long?!" Trunks said in disbelief. "Well, I guess not, Trunks. I've never actually seen the dragon, have you?" Marron said. 

"Speaking of dragonballs, do you guys want to help us find the rest?" Marron asked. "Sure, I guess," Ash said. "What's a dragonball, and what does it look like?" Brock questioned. Marron pulled out the sketch she had drawn earlier. "This is what they look like, Brock. Have you guys seen any of them?" "Yeah I've seen some," said Ash. "I think I might even have one." he pulled off his backpack and sat on the ground. "Nope, nope, that's not it, ah here it is!" he puled a small orange ball out of his backpack. "Is this one?" "Yeah! That's the five-star dragonball! Where'd you get it?" Pan questioned. "Some old trainer gave it to us. He said that it was a dragon stone, in the right conditions it can call up a very rare dragon Pokemon." Brock told them. "Well, that person was at least half right. It could be called a dragon stone, I guess, and it does have the power to call up a dragon in the right conditions but......I don't think the eternal dragon counts as a Pokemon." Marron said, repressing a smile. "Well, could we have it?" Pan said, being impulsive as usual. 

"For Kami's sake Pan have some manners!" "Oops, sorry, Marron, I'm trying but sometimes I just can't help it." Pan said with her grandfathers trademark pose. "Ah, it's O.K., Pan, sometimes I get carried away too," "So how many of those dragonstones are there?" Brock questioned. "Seven. If you get all of them together you can call Shenlong, the eternal dragon." Marron told them. "So, Shenlong isn't a pokemon?" Ash said, not catching on to what the others were saying. "No, Ash, Shenlong is not a pokemon," Misty said, rolling her eyes. "so do you guys want to help us find the rest? There's only three more." Marron asked the others. "Yeah! Sure! Sounds like fun!" the others all agreed. 

"O.K. then, Trunks?" Marron looked at her friend. "Huh? Oh, yeah the car," he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a little capsule. "Here it is, and you say I always forget the car." he said to Marron with a grin. "Um, excuse me, but what are you talking about? I don't see any car, all I can see is that little pill, and none of us are old enough to drive even if you had a car." Brock said, looking more than a little confused. "Oh, sorry, Brock, I forgot you wouldn't know what I was talking about," Marron said with a giggle. "Trunks' mom owns a company called the Capsule Corporation, which puts stuff like cars and food into capsules so people can carry them easier." Marron explained. 

"This is a car capsule. I don't suppose any of you can fly?" "Fly? None of us can fly, it's impossible!" Ash told her. "Well, um actually Trunks, Pan, and I can fly" Goten told him, levitating a few feet in the air to prove his point. "Wow! That's amazing! How do you do that?" Ash said, his mouth hanging open. "It's actually kinda easy once you figure it out," Trunks told them from about 10 feet above their heads. "So, I guess we're taking the car, ne?" Misty said, looking at the others. "Yeah, we are," Marron confirmed. "Trunks, hand over the car," "Here you go, Marron." he said, landing softly beside her. "But, what's the good of having a car if none of us can drive?" Ash said, puzzled. "Trunks' mom pulled some strings and got me a license." Marron explained. Goten grinned. "She said Trunks and I aren't responsible enough for a license." "Goten!!" cried Trunks, blushing furiously. Everyone else burst out laughing. Trunks blushed harder. "Well, let's see what kind of car you picked, Trunks." Marron said. She pushed a tiny button on the capsule and threw it. A small car expanded from the capsule. 

"Trunks!! Why did you get a car with only five seats?!" Marron demanded, glaring at him. "Well, there were only four of us," he told her defiantly. "I thought we would only need the five-seat car." He explained. "Well, you and Goten have to fly then." She told him. "Good going, Trunks." Goten muttered. "Well, everyone, hop in." Marron said, jumping into the drivers seat. Everyone else climbed into the remaining seats. When Marron turned the key the car slowly rose up in the air. "Hey, this is cool!" Ash exclaimed. "You didn't tell us it was a hovercar!" "I didn't? Hmm...guess I forgot." Marron said with a puzzled look. "Well, we have to go to my house first," Trunks said. "to get the dragon radar from my mom." "Oh yeah, the dragon radar. I completely forgot about that," Marron said. "But, you're right, Trunks, we do need it." "So, now who's the smart one, huh?" Trunks said with a grin. "Marron." The rest of his group said in unison. Trunks groaned. Ash and Brock burst out laughing. "Guys! Behave!" Misty yelled. Everyone else started laughing too. Misty sweatdropped. 

By now they were almost to the Capsule Corp. "Here we are," Marron announced. "Hop out, everyone." She said, turning off the car. They all walked inside the seemingly empty house. "Mom? Mom, where are you?" Trunks called. "I'm in here, Trunks." Bulma called back from one of the rooms down the hall. She walked out with some strange devices in her hands. "What is it, Trunks? Oh, you brought over some friends!" she exclaimed. "Um..yeah I guess," Trunks said. "Well, don't just stand there, Trunks, introduce us!" Bulma scolded. "OK, this is Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. Guys this is my mom." "Hi, nice to meet you," they all said politely. "Pika-pika-pi pikachu." Pikachu said. "My, what polite kids, and what a adorable little um....what did you call it again? A pika-what?" "A pikachu, ma'am." Ash said. "Oh, ok." Bulma said. "You're so polite. Trunks, you could take a lesson or two from them." she added pointedly. Trunks threw a dirty look at them. "Sorry," they whispered back. "So, what'd you stop by for, Trunks?" Bulma questioned. "Ash has one dragonball, and we were gonna find the rest for you. So, we need the dragon radar to find the other three." he explained. "Oh, ok. It's in my workshop. I'll go get it for you," She walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner. In a few minutes she came back with what looked like an old pocket watch in her hands. "Here, Marron, you keep charge of it. I still don't trust the boys." Trunks blushed again. "Mom!!" Goten just started laughing. "Bulma, do you have a car with seven or eight seats, that we could use?" Marron asked. "Sorry, Marron, all I have is this six-seater. Do you want that?" Bulma asked. "Um... well, I don't know," Marron said uncertainly. "Yeah, take it, Marron," Pan urged. "Ok, I guess so." Marron agreed. "Well, guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goten said excitedly. 

They all followed Marron outside. She threw the capsule and a bright red convertible popped out of it. "Hey, cool!" Misty exclaimed. "Hmm....I wonder why Bulma had a red convertible in her pocket...I know she likes more conservative cars, now.." Marron wondered. "Oh, she was going to give it to you for your birthday," Trunks said. "I told her it was what you wanted." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot my birthday is in a few days," Marron said. "How sweet of you and Bulma to remember!" She leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Marron!" He yelped. "Don't do that!" "Oh, Trunks, don't be silly," She chided. "You're practically my brother!" "Why do you say that, Marron?" Misty asked. "He doesn't look like he's related to you," "Oh I didn't mean that way!" Marron said with a look somewhere between amusement and repulsion. "No, see our moms," she waved her hand to indicate the rest of her group. "are all real close, so when we were little we all played together a lot." "Oh okay, I see now." Misty said. Goten was floating above their heads. "So, guys, are we going or not?" He said impatiently. "Fine we're coming." Marron called, then looked at Misty. "Boys" they said in unison, then laughed. "C'mon people let's go!" Pan yelled from inside the car. Misty looked at Marron and then looked at the car. "Eh, pan's always been a tomboy. Marron said, laughing. "Well, we better get in the car before somebody else tells us to," Misty said. "Yeah, you're right, we probably should." Marron agreed. She hopped in the drivers seat. Misty went around to the other side and jumped in the passenger seat. "Pika! Pika-pi-chu!" "Oh, I'm so sorry, Pikachu! I didn't mean to sit on your tail, really I didn't." Misty said. "Chu-pi!" he said indignantly, and climbed into the backseat and onto Ash's lap. Misty turned around and looked at him. Pikachu looked at her and stuck his nose in the air. "Pika!" "Aww, Pikachu, she really didn't mean to sit on you." Ash said, while petting him soothingly. Marron started up the car and they headed off towards the distant mountains. 

Authors notes: Okay, this is only my second fic so give me a break.(The first one was a piece of crap.) If all the characters act incredibly OOC it's because I've never seen DBGT and I've only seen 4 episodes of PKMN, but I thought it would be fun to try anyways. I'd appreciate any comments, good or bad because it means that someone read my story. Constructive criticism would be good too. If you have a fic here, give me the name of it and I'll tell you what I think of it. Part two will be out in about a month. Thanx for reading! =) 


End file.
